1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video system, and more specifically, to a film mode detector of the video system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional interlaced scanning, a frame is composed of two fields, which are an odd field, and an even field. The frame is displayed by displaying the two fields in an interlacing sequence.
In progressive scanning (non-interlaced scanning), an odd field and an even field are combined into one frame, and then the frame is scanned at double horizontal scan frequency in sequence, so that the quality of the image (frame) is improved.
Before combining two fields into one frame, it is necessary to detect the relationship between each field in the video data. This means it is necessary to detect whether the video data is film mode data, for example, the video data can be 3-2 pull down or 2-2 pull down or other. Then, the video data is appropriately de-interlaced according to result of the film mode detection. If the video data is film mode data, it is necessary to appropriately combine two adjacent fields. If the video data is not film mode data, it is necessary to perform an interpolation operation on each field to properly de-interlace each field. Please refer the methods disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,982,280 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,580,463 for the prior art.